What good would it do?
by AAB
Summary: All of a sudden Mac has enough and acts on what she sees ... and likes


_Not mine, just playing with them_

**What good would it do…?**

_A mall in Washington _

_Lunchtime_

_Mac's POV_

We are in mall during lunch break. Just back from an interview we decided to grab a bite and we both had to run an errand. I already picked up what toiletries I had to buy and now Harm's in a computer shop, getting God-knows-what. I'm not interested in computers, they make nice tools but I just want them to work. I don't need to know _*how*_ they work. I'll wait outside, thank you very much, rather then to listen to the pro's and cons of a system.

First absentminded, then with growing interest I look into the window of the shop. I'm standing in front of a jeweller's shop with a splendid collection of engagement rings, male as well as female. I can't help sighing wishfully, if only … Don't go there, MacKenzie, it only costs you pain. Then I see him approaching, swinging the bag with his spoils in the air. I swiftly turn my eyes to a tray of bracelets.

"Ready," he announces cheerfully, then following my gaze, teasing, "See anything you like?"

I nod, no longer watching the window but locking my eyes to his face, "Yes."

He chuckles. "Well, what good would it do seeing something you like if you don't act on it?"

Suddenly something snaps inside of my head and I snap at him "You're right; what good would it do?"

Not giving myself any time to consider my actions I grab his wrist, drag him behind me into the shop and head for the first salesman I see.

"Excuse me, sir, can you show me that tray with men's engagement rings?"

I feel Harm freeze next to me. I don't dare to look at him; I know exactly what expression he has on his face.

The salesman nods, "Of course, ma'am," and walks to the window. When he returns, he looks a Harm and asks "What size do you have, sir?" Harm stutters some unintelligible words but I don't listen. Instead I focus on picking the right ring. I don't want to loose my courage now.

_Harm's POV_

What the h**k is happening? One moment we are just window-shopping, the next she drags me into a jeweller's shop and asks for engagement rings. The salesman asks for my size. "Twenty, I think," I stutter. Well, that sounded very intelligent. I know I must look like I don't know what hit me. And honestly, I don't know. Docilely I let the salesman take my hand. He uses some ring models to check for size and nods. OK, twenty it is.

Mac is focused on the tray with the rings and now apparently has made her mind up. She hands her choice over to the salesman, and starts to scribble a few words on a piece of paper. The inscription she wants to be engraved, I guess. The salesman nods "It will only take ten minutes, ma'am. Why don't you sit over there?" while pointing at a sitting area. "I'll arrange to bring you a cup of coffee."

This pulls me out of my daze. If I'm to wear Mac's ring, she definitely is to wear mine!

"No," I say. "Can you show us some women's engagement rings?"

_Mac__'s POV_

No, he said no. That'sall I hear. No! There's a ringing sound in my ears, the airs seems to thicken. I see stars before my eyes and I feel my knees buckle. This is Sidney, ten times worse. This afternoon I'll ask the admiral for a TAD and a replacement as soon as possible. This is so… I can't find the words to describe my embarrassment and humiliation.

All of a sudden I feel his arms around me. He lifts me up and moments later I find myself sitting on a couch, a cup of steaming coffee in front of me, Harm's arm around me.

"What happened, sweetheart? What's wrong? You really startled us; you nearly fainted."

I look up at him, knowing that my despair must be clearly visible in my eyes. I try to say something but my voice doesn't want to cooperate.

He starts to look more worried by the second. His warm hands envelopes my cold ones and he gently rubs them to warm them.

" Mac, please, say something. I don't want to push you… I just thought…". He hesitates, then proceeds, "I thought if I was to wear your ring, you might like to ... to wear mine?"

I look at him, not believing my ears. I open my mouth, close it again and open it for the second time, thus giving a good persiflage of a fish.

"But you said no," I finally manage to choke out.

He looks bewildered. "I said no?" He shakes his head. "I didn't say …" Then he seems to understand the cause of the misunderstanding. He brings my hands to his lips and brushes a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"I didn't mean no, not in the way you understood it. I said 'no' to the salesman. I didn't want to sit down and have coffee. I wanted to ask him for some trays with women's engagement rings."

He draws me into his arms. "How can I say no to you, honey, when it is my deepest desire too? I love you, Sarah, so damn much."

I can only stare at him. In stead of backfiring, could this have worked? Tentative I raise a hand to touch his face. His skin is surprisingly soft, with some light stubbles. He leans in, closing his eyes, obviously enjoying my touch. I can't help myself, I have to hear it again.

"You do, Harm?"

"Yes," he says without any hesitation, "I love you."

The only thing I can do is to wrap my arms around his waist, bury my face into the crook of his neck and hold as tight as I can. He holds me, stroking my back, till I regain some control over myself.

Finally I lift my head. His face is closer than it has ever been and his eyes are warm and soft and, now I'm sure, loving.

"I'd love to wear your ring, Harm," I whisper. "I love you too."

_Harm's POV_

I let out a sigh of relief. Her reaction indicated as much but to hear her say she loves me too, … wow! I lean in to kiss her but, remembering where we are, I'm careful not to let us be carried away. A sweet soft kiss has to do … for now. Or two. Or three.

We are interrupted by a cough. It's the salesman, returning and carrying a couple of trays with women's engagement rings. I smile and signal him to put the trays on the coffee table in front of us. I let my eyes wander over the rings till one catches my eye. It's not a diamond, but a rich warm green stone in a beautiful gold setting. I pick it up and look questioning at Mac. Maybe she wants a diamond. But she smiles and I turn to the salesman. "What kind of gem is this," I ask. "It's a emerald," he explains. With another look at Mac I say "we take this one" and like Mac half an hour ago I too scribble some words on a piece of paper I want to have engraved.

While we drink our coffee we wait till the rings are done. When the salesman returns with the rings we take turns in handing over our credit cards.

_Same __eveningnight_

_Mac's POV_

It's late and I really should be sleeping by now. But I can't. Admit, I'm no stranger to sleepless nights but it has never been because I was too happy. I'm laying in Harm's bed, my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. We made it through dinner but then …. That was four hours ago and Harm fell asleep just minutes ago.

I study our entwined fingers. My ring on his finger, I'm wearing his. His says 'Forever yours / semper fi', S. Mine says 'My love for eternity, H".

We, us, forever. If happiness keeps you awake, I will never sleep again.

The end.


End file.
